ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Short Skits - Day of Defeat
This Sentinel Short Skits is a prequel to Sentinel Short Skits - X Marks the Spot. Characters * Main ** Alien Bat ** Alien Guts ** Alien Hipporito ** Alien Temperor ** Ultraman Zero * Support ** Father of Ultra ** Giga Khimaira Orijinaru ** Maga Über Hyper Zetton Deathsycthe ** Narrator ** Super U-Killersaurus Neo * Background ** Ultraman ** Zoffy ** Ultraseven ** Ultraman Jack ** Ultraman Ace **'Ultraman Taro ** Ultraman Leo ** Astra ** Ultraman Mebius ** Ultraman Hikari ** Ultraman Ginga Land of Light ''Ultraman Zero arrived on the Land of Light once more. The planet has strangely been quite ever since the disappearance of the Ultra Brothers. Thus Zero was called by the Father of Ultra to investigate their disappearance. '' Father of Ultra: I think you know why I called you here. Zero: Why is that? Father of Ultra: The disappearance of the Ultra Brothers and Ginga has caused fear among the populace of what it may be, which is why I called you here. Zero: You want me to track them down? Father of Ultra: Even better if you could find out who did this and escape alive. You are this planet's last hope, so don't fail. Zero: Failure is not on my list. I'll find them, I promise. Father of Ultra: Now go! I have a meeting to attend. ''Zero leaves the planet and the Father of Ultra goes to the meeting room. '' Space ''After a few minutes of flying, Zero tracks down a weak signal emitted by an unknown source. Naturally Zero goes there only to find out that it's a rift to another universe. '' Zero: Another universe? They must be here then! ''Equipping himself with the Ultimate Zero Armor, Zero quickly went inside the rift and landed on an Earth-like planet, complete with pedestrians. He then heard a scream from a lady. '' Lady: Help! There's a monster attacking the city! Save us Ultraman! Zero: Alright. That will be easy! ''Spotting a rampaging Muruchi, Zero quickly attacked the blue monster and destroyed the monster with ease using his Zero Sluggers. With the city safe, Zero assumes a human form disguising under the name Run Moroboshi and met the lady from before. '' Lady: Thank you Ultraman! You've saved us all! Run: No problem, it's my specialty after all. (trying to act cool) Lady: So, do you want anything? Run: No. I'm here to find my missing allies and so far no luck. (still trying to act cool) Lady: That's too bad. I'm sure you'll find them. In the meantime why don't you stay at my house for a while? Run: Why is that? Lady: To test out your... slugger. And have fun until 'zero', (questionable laughter) Run: (understanding) Yeah, sure. Where's your house? ''After having 'fun until zero', Run left the house and returned to space as Zero and locates another weak signal only this time, much kore familiar. '' Zero: This signal, it's an Ultra Sign! ''Fast forward a few minutes and Zero finally found the Ultra Sign that reads "Danger! Do not enter!". Of course since Zero is Zero, he goes straight to a nearby planet. '' Planet Golgotha ''Zero landed on a planet similar to Earth only this time, covered with white sands that buries the skyscrapers. As he moves on, he sees the missing Ultras, '' Zero: There they are! Hey you guys! I'm here! ''As he gets closer to them, he find them crossed and dead. A group of aliens emerged from the shadows. '' Temperor: (evil laughter) You have finally arrived Ultraman Zero! Bat: You have arrived just in time to see our grand performance! Guts: Prepare to be astounded by our creations! (Super U-Killersaurus Neo appears) Hipporito: Behold! Super U-Killersaurus Neo! Nothing can stop it! It is invincible! Zero: It looks far more uglier than your face! This will be easy! ''Zero uses his superior manouvering skills to evade the super choju's tentacles and switches to Luna Mircale Zero, where his sluggers manages to cut off many of the tentacles. Super U-Killersaurus Neo then launched a barrage of missiles, which Zero easily evaded and he turned into Strong Corona to destroy an oncoming barrage or missiles, before returning into his standard form. '' Zero: Alright! *charges the Final Ultimate Zero* Final Ultimate Zero! ''The attack hits the super choju but didn't do any massive damage, despite being fully charged. With Zero pre-occupied in trying to destroy the Killersaurus, Hipporito unleashed Giga Khimaira Orijinaru, the original design of the Giga Khimaira to attack Zero. '' Hipporito: Attack! Giga Khimaira Orijinaru! ''The super hybird monster attacked Zero from behind and he fell down the ground. Both monsters starts to overpower him by stomping the blue-red Ultra but unfortunately Zero turned into Shining Ultimate Zero all of a sudden and retaliated using the Shining Emerium Slash, which did faze the monsters for a while before they get their brains up and running and started to attack Zero once more. This overpowered form manages to evade all of their attacks and fires the Shining Zero Wide Shot to the monsters below but then... disaster strikes. '' Zero: What the?! ???: Zhueeettthhhooonnn! *computer noises* ''The attack was absorbed by the alien's newest creation: Maga Über Hyper Zetton Deathsycthe, essentially the original Hyper Zetton with scythes and super OPness that matches the other two monsters. The Shining Zero Wide Shot was later fired back at Zero, which hits and again, falls down and returned to his base form. '' Gut: Not so tough are you know Zero? *stomps Zero* Bat: Pathetic Ultra! *punches Zero* Temperor: Where are your friends now Zero? They're dead! *electrocutes Zero* Hipporito: We have won and you are dead! *kicks Zero* Super ''U-Killersaurus Neo's tentacles holds unto Zero's limbs, leaving him helpless. Maga Über Hyper Zetton Deathsycthe then approaches Zero and stabs his stomach, leaving him bleeding light badly afterwards. Giga Khimaira also joined the fray by breaking Zero's left leg, adding further pain to the arrogant Ultra. Zero then lied down on the ground with the Guts injecting a syringe-like object to his back and taking his DNA. Not wanring to die, Zero escapes from the planet using the Ultimate Zero Armor and tries to return to the Land of Light but his injured state caused the armor to dissolve and made him land on X's universe, dead. '' Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits